


The Tease

by TheWife101



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Begging, Cunnilingus, Denial, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Play Fighting, Playful Sex, Power Exchange, Power Play, Power Swap, Submission, Teasing, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, air blowing, finger fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans the actor and an unnamed female have a power struggle while experiencing sexual play.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tease

They were on the bed together. She was by the pillows and he was laying across the foot.  
She had her loose skirt up around her waist.

Chris' eyes were locked on her fingers while she toyed with the outside crotch of her white lace panties.  
She was hairless, and he could see skin under the lace.

She watched his reaction as she teased him with everything she had in her. She increased her teasing gradually, moaning softly in the silence.

Chris' voice was low, quiet, and seductive. It was more of a statement than question.  
"So you're gonna give me a show...?"

She smirked devilishly.  
"I want you to do something to me. You're not gonna get away with me doing all the work. "

"I bet I can. I have before. This isn't anything I haven't already seen."

"That seems hard to believe. You're watching me quite closely."

Chris looked up.  
"It's just more fun to watch your fingers."

"Then keep watching. But because you don't want to do anything, you won't. So no touching."

Chris looked back down.  
"I'm gonna touch what I want."

She laughed quietly as she rubbed herself, finding her clit and moving it.  
"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

She waited for him to look up, but he didn't. She smiled.  
"Chris, look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"Up here pretty boy."

Chris looked up.  
She circled faster.  
"You won't touch me."

Chris held back a laugh and looked back down. He leaned on his arm on the bed. His head was between her legs watching her hand carefully. He didn't have to breathe deep, as he could clearly smell her... but he did anyway.

She noticed him sniffing and couldn't hold back a jab.  
"Mmm... You're killing yourself."

She spread her legs farther and lifted her hips. She watched as he tortured himself with her smell.

He couldn't take any more teasing. He needed to see her shaved pussy. He glanced up for a moment, making eye contact, and looked back down immediately.

"Take your panties off."  
While he spoke, he was mesmerized by her fingering movements.

"You wanna see?" She asked him cutely.

"Take your panties off."  
His voice was demanding now.

"Take 'em off for me, but don't touch me."

Chris looked back up into her eyes.  
They sparkled at him as she smiled highly aroused from her finger magic and Chris directly in front of her crotch.  
All he had to do was lean in and he'd be eating her.

Knowing he would ultimately win the battle, Chris sat up and his hands went to her hips under her skirt.

He used his fingertips slowly and carefully, just grazing her skin purposefully and looking up for her reaction.

"Oops."

He playfully smiled from ear to ear.  
She gave him the same smile back.

"No more touching." She threatened.

He stretched the panties' edges away from her skin and she lifted her hips off the bed beneath them.  
As he pulled, they gave and one side and broke.

She gasped. A surprised smile came over her face as her mouth dropped open.

"Oh... even better!" He laughed.

A laugh was heard through her speech.  
"Chris Evans just ripped my panties off!"

She continued to laugh as he pulled while holding his smile.

Her legs went to the side of Chris' shoulder, and he easily slid her panties off completely.  
He placed them on the end of the bed and lay back on his arm to watch. He looked down at her pink, wide and open, glistening and more than likely pulsing inside. He could smell her sweetness and was pushed into a heated state.

He bent a knee into the air, giving his erection room to throb.  
She smiled at the sight of his adjustment, and moved her fingers to play.

He snatched up her wrist before she could touch herself.

"Wait," he instructed.

She looked at him with confusion.

Chris, still holding her wrist, bowed his head closer to her open hole.  
He looked up. "No touching?" He looked back down and blew gently.

The sensation of cool air drifted over her wet cunt, making her insides squeeze strong.  
Her mouth came open and he heard her exhale.

"Good girl."

She panted, feeling his breath again before she could speak. Her own smell hit her nose and she closed her eyes.

"Wh- why...?" She squeaked, unable to finish her own question.

As Chris took the cool air breeze away from her pussy, a wall of heat hit her and lingered.

"To make you cringe. To make you want me inside you more."

He blew towards her exposed wetness again slowly, ensuring his breath would last.

"Oh- my God."

Chris watched below as he saw her move in pulses.  
"I can see you move. I know you want me."

She gasped again with another cold blow, and without notice, pulled her wrist from his grasp hard.

Chris watched and grinned as she swallowed and opened her eyes, trying to clear her head.

In a moment of weakness, not having thought through what she wanted to say, "Not yet. I want to come."  
Realizing what she had said, what she had admitted, she immediately wanted to take it back.

Chris looked up and smiled at her.

She choked back words and closed her eyes in embarrassment, knowing they had both picked up on her slip.

"Then you won't."

They locked eyes. Her thoughts ran deep.  
His smile enlarged.  
"Gotcha."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, you will, you tease."

She quickly squinted at him, and her fingers went to her exposed cunt. She twirled and swirled her clit, then dipped closer and closer to her hole. She teased herself and moved them away and back up to her bump.

Chris looked back down to watch her play, this time, looking back at her facial expressions.

She closed her eyes from time to time. Her head went back and came up again to look at him watching.  
"You want some, don't cha?" She mocked.

Chris smiled."Just keep playing."

She ignored him. "I guess you shoulda fucked me then."

Knowing he already had her under his control, his voice remained the same calm quiet tone.  
"Keep playing."

She smiled again, knowing she could make herself come, and closed her eyes. Her hips moved in a slow rhythm against her fingers as she toyed.

She lifted her hips high and used her middle and ring finger to slowly enter herself. She entered very slowly, feeling all of her bumps and sliding skin in her own juice.

She entered herself again, and as she slid out slowly, she heard Chris breath through his open mouth.

She opened her eyes to see his hand reaching for her.  
Her other hand came in front of his quickly and pushed.

"Nu-uh. No."

He spoke with full confidence.  
"I can touch what I want."

"I'll stop..." she warned.

Chris took his hand back, not wanting her to stop, knowing he'd have to work.

She smiled.  
"Tell me you want me..."  
Her fingers entered her cunt slowly.  
"...and I'll let you taste me."

He glanced up at her smirking and looked back down. He remained silent as he watched her fingers enter her cunt, over and over again.

She watched his eyes as they concentrated on her fingers.  
"You're stubborn. But I don't mind. I know you want a taste though. You can watch me come instead."

"I'd like that, but you're not coming."

"Mmm..." she exhaled sharp, sounding more and more as though she was starting an orgasm already.

She ignored his comment.  
"Is that what you want? To see me come?"

"You fuckin' tease."

She gave a dark giggle, then moaned.  
She entered herself again and again, getting more and more worked up, ready to come as he watched her fingers.

"Pull out slow."

She complied.

"Give your fingers to me."

She pushed into herself again, and still inside herself, she pulsed her fingers inside.  
"Tell me you want me first. Then you can have a taste."

Chris exhaled loudly.

"Fine. They're mine then." She said quietly. She slowly pulled out of herself and brought her fingers to her lips.

"Ok! Ok."  
He stopped her with his words, playing her game.

She froze.

"I want you." He added seductively.

"I don't believe you. Tell me how." As she waited with her fingers in the air.

"I want you. Plain and simple. I want your body on mine while we fuck. But I'm gonna have some of those first." And his finger pointed to hers.

"You wanna taste me, that bad?" She smiled.

"Yes. I've been watching you long enough."

She sat up. Her pussy went under his chin as her fingers came to his open lips.

She pushed them into his mouth slowly and carefully, rounding her fingers and sliding them along his tongue.

He closed his eyes and his lips around her fingers as she pulled out slowly.

Her eyesight was blurry and she was drifting into bliss as he sucked gently on her fingers.  
Her mouth came open as she watched his lips move with her pushing, feeling him sucking, and she was breathing heavy.

He looked up at her as she looked down on him.  
They were close enough to kiss, but his mouth was occupied.

In a matter of seconds there was a large physical power shift.  
His free arm moved, and his hand went to her cunt quickly. His touch surprised her.  
Her supporting hand jumped off the bed behind her and tried to move to his hand below.  
But Chris had already touched her.

She gasped with the playful, unsolicited graze of her clit, and a small push on her shoulder was all that was necessary to make her fall back down into the pillows behind her.

His face dove for her mound and he immediately placed his tongue inside, pushing in again and again.  
In an effort to continue to keep her submissive, he incorporated her sensitive clit into the mix, taking it between his lips and sucking, pulling it away from her body.

His fingers entered her slowly as he utilized her clit for leverage. They sped up as the length of his fingers became covered in her wet quickly.

She moaned quick and breathed heavily with his sudden dominance, and the swift movements he was making in her hole and on her bump.

To test her for her weakest spot, he held her clit still between his lips and entered her cunt with his fingers, waiting for her reaction.  
She opened her eyes and looked down on him with an open mouth.

He pushed in her hole all the way to his hand, and moved her clit between his lips.  
Her face contorted into pleasure as she closed her eyes.  
Her clit was her weakness.

He continued to suck on it as he held inside of her, feeling her squeeze.  
She pulled on his hair trying to pull him off, but it was no use. The harder she pulled, the faster he moved.

"You fuck..." she moaned as he ate her.

He responded by humming back directly on her clit while he ate.

Teasing her, he slowed his sucking, and his lips came off of her. His tongue circled her clit, beginning a cycle that wouldn't end, as he wouldn't go near it.

At the same time, her breathing intensified. She made small squeaks in her voice as she bounced against his hand, and as he quickly entered her cunt fast and hard.  
With his abrupt movements and the constant tonguing around her most sensitive spot, she already felt defeated.

"Fuck..." she breathed.  
"Jesus....Don't! Just... pull on it again," she whined.

Chris continued to make her suffer with his fingers inside her and his tongue torturing her weakness.

Her neck was bare with her head back, and her eyes were closed.  
Chris licked a last time in her pink, long and hard.  
"You want to come?"

His fingers still entered and exited her quickly.  
Her body shook with his movements. She tried to resist, but needed to come. And she knew he knew it.

"Yeah..." she sang.

"Turn over."

"But... Chris, you-"

"Turn over." He interrupted.

Her eyes opened and she flipped over for him.  
Chris adjusted her the way he wanted by quickly pulling her hips back into his hard crotch, and she posed for him in the air.

"Reach under and use your fingers inside. Don't come. Do you hear me? Not yet."

She groaned.

"You're teasing is going to be worth it." He added.

Her face pressed against the bedspread and she reached under her own body. Her fingers came down into her ripe flesh and she played. Her eyes closed with her own touch and she pushed repeatedly, but slow.

Chris watched from behind. He smiled.  
"Good fuckin' girl."

"Shut up," She whined.

His pointer finger went to her crack and he slid to her anus.  
She flinched with his first touch and moaned quietly.

He rubbed it gently, as he observed her anus pulsing with excitement.

She pushed into herself deep.

"It's double penetration for you, you tease. You're getting DP'ed."  
She exhaled loudly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Your ass is begging for me to fuck it."

She whined and whimpered, knowing he had her. There was no denying it now. He could see everything she had presented to him.  
She gave up.  
"Fuck yeah."

"Beg baby. Beg me to fuck your ass with my finger, while you fuck your cunt with your own fingers."

She whimpered, needing the sexual gratification. She was unable to control herself any longer. Her thoughts raced to see him pushing into her ass while she fingered herself.

"Oh God... please. Fuck my ass."

"Again.... and say my name."

"Please Chris. Please fuck my ass with your finger."

"Good girls obey. Bad girls get nothing."  
He pushed into her ass very slowly with his fingertip.

Her mouth came open and she let out a yelp.  
Chris kept sliding in.

"Fuck..." she moaned.

Chris' hard cock was pressing against her ass cheek through his jeans. He knew it wouldn't be long before it would be unleashed inside her.  
He watched their fingers, making sure to push into her at the same time she did.

"I can feel it, your fingers. OH GOD..." she confessed.

He purposely pushed down inside of her, finding the pressure from her fingers and feeling them.

As Chris repeatedly pushed into her ass as she pushed into her cunt, he became increasingly aroused.  
Watching, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Do you want to fuck me tease?" He breathed.

She moaned and whined trying to resist his question, but the feeling was too good as he held her at peak.

"Oh God..." she hesitated.

"Tell me tease... you want to fuck me."

"Yes..." she whimpered, still not wanting to admit the truth to him, and giving into his dominance over her.  
"YES! I want you to fuck me."

"No, sweetie. You want to fuck me."


End file.
